The Professional Oncology Education Program concerns itself with the continuous education of undergraduates, graduates, residents and auxiliaries in the current concepts of prevention, detection, diagnosis, treatment, rehabilitation of oral-facial cancer and management of cancer patients. Emphasis is placed on a multidisciplinary approach utilizing the Team concept in cancer investigation and management. Current knowledge, epidemiology, diagnostic protocol, modalities of treatment, nutrition and patient management, e.g. Hospice, are curriculum content. Symposia, Continuing Education courses on both institutional and outreach levels are presented to practitioners and auxiliaries. Clinical Cancer Assistantships are offered to interested and qualified individuals. Evaluative processes are integrated into each educational offering.